Danny: Son of Knowledge and War
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny is the son of Ares and Athena
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is a new story I had. Hope you enjoy.**

_Location: Mount Olympus, New York City_

Athena is worrying about what to do about her naturally born son. 'What am I to do? I broke my oath to remain a virgin and now have a child. Oh! I will leave my son with my daughter in Amity Park.' Athena thought.

_Location: Amity Park, Fenton residence_

Maddie Fenton was sitting in the living room watching her husband, Jack Fenton, play with their two year old daughter, Jasmine aka Jazz. Then there is a knock on the door. Maddie goes to answer it. 'I wonder who that could be.' Maddie thought. When she opened the door, a strange sight befalls her. She finds a baby in a basket with a note. 'Dear Maddie,

I can't raise my son so I ensure his safety to you. He was not born the same way you were. He was born the natural way. I know this should be a shock to you. Please make sure he stays safe. On his sixteenth birthday you may tell him the truth. When you start to train him, you will find that fighting will be second nature to him. He gets that from his father.

From Athena.'

'I can't believe mom broke her oath.' Maddie thought.

_Time skip: sixteen years: Danny's POV:_

I'm currently standing in front of my parents. "Mom, dad, there is something I need to tell you." I say. "There is something I need to tell you too, sweetie." Mom says. "I'm Danny Phantom." I say while transforming. They're not surprised. "Why aren't you surprised?" I ask. "We've known since the beginning. The whole scene was recorded. We watched the recording." Dad says. "What is it you have to say mom?" I ask. "You were left on the doorstep by your real mother. You're not my son, you're my brother." Mo, no Maddie, says to me. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask. "Mom wanted me to when you were sixteen." Maddie says. All this is a lot to take in so to sort it out I run. "All this is a lot to take in so I need some time alone. I don't know how long I'll be gone but can you tell Sam and Tucker for me." I say. "Sure sweetie." Maddie says. I go up to my room and pack. Maddie comes up while I'm packing. "What is it Maddie?" I ask. "While you're away, can you promise to go to this camp in Long Island? You can learn more about Mom and your dad there." Maddie says. "Ok." I say.

**How do you all like this? Let me know which Goddess should be Valerie's mother. Preferably someone other than Athena, because that would be weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here is the next chapter.**

**Matt: all of Athena's kids were born the same way she was. From her mind. Danny is born the natural way. Hope this clears it up.**

_Danny's POV:_

It has been two weeks since I left home to clear my mind. During my time away, I went to Manhattan then to Long Island. Today I plan on climbing the hill to the camp. When I reach the top, I end up meeting a girl with blonde hair and storm grey eyes. "Hi. My name is Annabeth. What's yours?" The girl, Annabeth, says. "Name's Danny. Apparently I'm a son of Athena. My older sister, who I thought of as my mother, gave me a note my real mother left with me." I say. "Can I see the note?" Annabeth asks. "Sure." I say. I hand her the note and as she reads it, she starts to get paler. I was about to ask her why when I hear a voice that I haven't heard for a month. "Danny!" The voice says. I turn and see Valerie. "Valerie?" I ask. "You know it Ghost Boy." She says. I told her my secret about a year ago.

_Third Person POV:_

"So what are you doing here Danny?" Valerie asks Danny. "Two weeks ago I learned that my mom is actually my sister. I was quite confused so I left. I did tell them that I was leaving. Maddie had me promise to come here. I never know that you would come here. Judging by the way Maddie talked about this place, it is a camp for Demigods to train to become heroes." Danny explains to Valerie. "Who is your godly parent Val?" Danny asks Valerie. "Aphrodite." Valerie says. Annabeth says, "We should introduce you to Chiron." "Alright." Danny says. Annabeth, Danny, and Valerie head to the Big House. Once there, Danny finds a guy in a wheelchair beating a guy in a tacky Hawaiian shirt. "Chiron, this boy came here saying he is a son of Athena but this note says he is different from the others." Annabeth says to the handicapped man. "Very well Annabeth. Let me see the note." Chiron says. Annabeth gives him the note. When he is done reading, he rises from his wheelchair to reveal the flank of a white stallion. He then announces Danny as a son of Athena.

_Meanwhile:_

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Zeus asks Athena and Ares. "We were drunk and things happened. We didn't mean to have a child." Ares explains. "We will take full responsibility for it though. We will surrender our positions to get to know our son for however long you decide." Athena says. "For three weeks, you are to take care of and get to know your son. Tomorrow .you will start." Zeus says. 'I can't wait until tomorrow.' Ares thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all my peeps. Here is the next chapter. This will have some action.**

_The next morning:_

Danny woke up the next day only to receive the shock of his life and afterlife. All the campers show up to the center of camp. Both Ares and Athena are standing there, almost like they are waiting for something or someone. "There you are Danny. It's good to see you again." Athena says to Danny. "You've seen him before mom? When?" Annabeth asks. "Yes I have. As for when, it was when he was just a baby. I dropped him off at his older sister's, Maddie Fenton's, place." Athena explains. Clarisse asks, "Why are you here dad?" "Why to see my son. Why else would I be here?" Ares explains. "Which son Ares?" Mr. D asks. "Dan of course." Ares says. "Me?" Danny asks. "Yes son. Your grandfather, Zeus, was pretty mad but after promising to spend some time with you, he calmed down." Athena explains.

_Danny's POV:_

'I can't believe it. Ares and Athena are my parents. That must mean I'm not half-human, half-ghost but half-god, half-ghost. No wonder I was always the better fighter. Well time to prove it.' "I challenge you dad." I say. "You're so on." Dad says. We head straight to the arena to fight. "What will the fight be?" Dad asks. "A good old fist fight. Fight until your opponent can't. Sound good to you dad?" I explain. "Sounds fun." Dad says. "Don't hurt him to much Ares." Mom says. "Don't mom. I fought Pariah Dark, Vortex and Undergrowth. Three old and powerful ghosts and survived. Pariah even had the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire powering him. I even fought my own future and won." I say. "When did you fight your future?" Mom asks. "I'll tell you later." I say. After that, I change into Phantom, surprising everyone. Dad and I then rush at each other. We throw punches, kicks, chops, and other forms of hitting each other. In the end I come out the victor. The entire Ares cabin is shocked. I walk over to dad and offer him a hand. "That was the best fight I was ever in. We should do this every day. Don't you agree dad?" I ask. "Yeah. I can't believe I lost to my own son. You could probably take Kronos and come out on top. You might even beat Gaia if you fight her." Dad says. "How long will you be here mom?" I ask. "Three weeks. How were you able to change your appearance?" Mom asks. "Two years ago I was in an accident involving Maddie's and Jack's Ghost Portal. I pressed the ON button which was on the inside of the portal. It turned me into a half-ghost. Halfa as the other ghosts call me. There are only two other halfas in existence. My arch-enemy Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius and my clone/cousin Danielle Fenton/Phantom. Danielle likes to be called Dani, with an I. I think of her more like a daughter." I explain.

_Valerie's POV:_

"Where do you think Dani is Danny?" I ask Danny. "As far as I know either traveling the earth or the Ghost Zone. I have friends/allies in the Zone." Danny says. "Who?" I ask. "Princess Dorathea, or Dora Madenly, and her people, Pandora, Clockwork (Master of Time), and the people of the Realm of the Far Frozen." Danny says. "You know Pandora?" Lady Athena asks Danny. "Yeah. The most annoying ghost ever, the Box Ghost, stole her box and used it. I had to help her get it back. Afterwards we became friends. Anytime I felt overwhelmed, I would go see her. Her realm was always the most calming. Now I know why. I will introduce you to her, while I visit Clockwork." Danny says. "How will get there?" Lord Ares asks. Danny doesn't respond, instead he just makes a portal to the Ghost Zone. "Like this." Danny then says.

_Athena's POV:_

'My son is really powerful.' "What are we waiting for?" I ask. Ares, Danny, and I then enter the portal. We travel for a few minutes until we reach an acropolis. "Pandora! You there!" Danny yells. "Yes Danny." A voice says. A few minutes later a thirty foot woman with four arms, one holding a staff, appears. "Pandora, I would you to meet my parents. Ares and Athena. Mom, dad this is Pandora." Danny introduces us "Well then, I'll be back soon."

_Danny's POV:_

I leave my parents with Pandora and go see Clockwork. "Clockwork!" I yell. "Yes my young apprentice?" Clockwork asks. "I need you grant me my true form. The pain is starting to become too great." I say. "Of course my apprentice." Clockwork says.

_Third Person POV:_

Clockwork casts a time based spell on Danny. Four hours later, Danny wakes up and takes a look in a mirror. "I look downright AWESOME. Thanks Clockwork." Danny says. "Wait Daniel before you leave, take these." Clockwork hands Danny two books. When he takes a look, he sees that one's written in Esperanto, the other's written in Ancient Greek. "What are these for?" Danny asks. "These are spell books. You will find you will be able to perform magic. These will come in handy in time." Clockwork explains. Danny leaves soon after. He meets up with Pandora and his parents. "How did you like your visit Mom and Dad?" Danny asks his parents. "It was really great." Athena says.

**How did you like the action? What about Danny getting his true form? R&amp;R people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. Last chapter had some action. This chapter will have Danny/Valerie romance. Hope you enjoy.**

Danny, Ares, and Athena are talking while traveling to the Fenton Portal. While traveling, they are talking. "So how did you guys enjoy your tour of Pandora's realm?" Danny asks. "It was really good. I was able to meet the ghost of Perseus." Athena says. "Where are we going anyways?" Ares asks. "To the Fenton Ghost Portal." Danny says.

_Time skip: one day later:_

It has been one day since Danny, Ares, and Athena came back from the Ghost Zone. Right now they're returning to camp. Valerie is one the first people to approach the three. "Hey Danny. Whoa what happened to you there?" Valerie asks Danny. "I reached my true form for my ghost half. It also affected my god form apparently. You like the change?" Danny asks Valerie. "You have no idea." Valerie says. "Well then, do you go out on a date with me?" Danny asks. "Yes. I would like that." Valerie says.

_The date: Danny's POV:_

Here I am on a date with Valerie. The date is very enjoyable. "So how long have you been at Camp Half-Blood?" I ask. "Since the start of summer vacation. I have going every summer since I was ten." Valerie says. "I would have thought you were a daughter of Ares. Seeing that you are Aphrodite's daughter is surprising." I explain. "Do you remember how I was before I was kicked out of the A-list?" Valerie asks. "Yeah. Truthfully I never thought much about that much. I was talking more about how you went my ghost-half. You had grudge for two years from an accident. Not to mention you were working for my arch-enemy. The only reason I unmasked you to your dad was protect you. Jack and Maddie said that the exoskeleton could kill the user. I didn't want you to die. Paulina I can see as a daughter of Aphrodite. Sam, Demeter's daughter. Do you agree?" I talk. "Yeah I do agree. Sam really does love plants. Paulina really like screwing with boys hearts. The only reason was so a good a hunter was my training at camp." Valerie says. The date goes like that for the rest of the time. "Hey Val, what do feel about Danielle?" I ask. "Truthfully, I feel like she's my daughter. Why do you ask?" Valerie says. "Because I feel the same way." I say. "We should try to get a quest to find her." Valerie says. "You need a quest. I don't. I'm a god, you're a Demigod. I can leave at any time. You need to…" I couldn't finish because in my head I hear a faint 'DADDY HELP ME!' "Sorry Val. Our daughter needs me." I quickly teleport to where Dani is. I see her in a net with the Idiots in White standing over her. I let an inhumane roar. "Told you he'd be ticked." Dani says to the idiots. I land in-between them and Dani. I start beating the crap out of all of them. "Listen and listen well 'because I'm only gonna say this once, STAY AWAY MY DAUGHTER! If you don't then you WILL DIE!" I throw Agents O and K away and watch them run away. Laughing the whole time. After they are gone I quickly pick up Dani and teleport back to Camp. I set Dani down in my bed in the Ares cabin.

_Time skip: three hours: Dani's POV:_

I wake up in a strange building. "Where am I?" I ask. "A safe place." A very familiar voice says to me. "Daddy?" I ask. "Yes honey?" The voice asks. I finally get my eyes to focus and there sits Danny at the end of the bed. "Oh hey Danny." I say. "Ah ah ah. That's dad to you." Danny, no daddy, says. "Where are we daddy?" I ask. "I already told you, a safe place. The exact location is Long Island New York. Camp Half-Blood." Daddy says. "What's Camp Half-Blood?" I ask. "A place for children of the Greek gods to go to train to become famous heroes. Your mother is here too. And before you ask, yes the Greek myths are true. The gods are real, the monsters are real." Daddy says. "What are kids of gods called?" I ask. "Demigods or half-bloods." Daddy says. "Are you a Demigod?" I ask daddy. "No. I'm a god. My mother is Athena, goddess of Wisdom/Knowledge, and my father is Ares, god of War. We are in Dad's cabin. I have a bunk in both Mom's cabin and Dad's." Daddy says. "So I'm a Demigod?" I ask. "Yes. Your mother is one as well." Daddy says. "Can we go meet mommy now?" I ask. Daddy laughs and says "Sure honey." We then leave the cabin and walk around. "Hey Val, she's up." Daddy says. "Valerie?" I ask. "That's mom to you Dani." Valerie, no mommy, says. "I will go inform Chiron of this." Daddy says. "Ok Danny. Come on Dani. We need to pick a new name for you, it's too confusing to call you and your dad, Danny. How about Dana?" Mommy says. "I love it mommy."

_Danny's POV:_

I left Valerie and Dani together to talk to Chiron. "Hey Chiron, there is a new camper you need to meet. I already explained as much as I could." I say. "OK Danny. Show me this new camper." Chiron says. I take him to where Valerie and Dani are. "Chiron meet my daughter Danielle or Dani with an I." I say. "It's Dana now daddy." Dani, no Dana, says. "Did your mother come up with it?" I ask. "Yes." Dana says. "How can you have a daughter when you both are sixteen?" Chiron asks. "My arch-enemy wanted me as a son and my sister Maddie as his wife. When he couldn't get me as his son he tried to clone me. Dana was the only one that survived but she was unstable. I didn't see her for about seven months. When she came back, she was destabilizing. Valerie was hired by my arch-enemy to hunt Dana and bring her to him so he can melt her. Val didn't know that at the time. It wasn't until I convinced her to help me save Dana that Val found out Vlad Plasmius's true intentions. Plasmius is a halfa. His human half is Vlad Masters." I explain. "Do you know who Dana's mother is?" Chiron asks. "I kept a DNA sample of Dana the last time I saw her and ran it against the DNA of females I around. Paulina Sanchez, Samantha, Sam, Manson, Valerie, and Star Morris. The one that matched was Valerie's. None of the others matched." I explain. "Where she sleep until your cabin is ready Daniel?" Chiron asks. "In my bunk in the Ares cabin." I say.

**Hope you all like. I have a poll for the pairing on Agent D. It's a [Danny x ? x ?] please vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I think it's time that Athena and Ares hear about the story of Dan.**

_Danny's POV:_

"Mom, dad, I think it's time I told you the time I beat my own future. It all started when Casper High was taking the Career Aptitude Test, or CATs for short. I was trying to do the sample when Jazz started making noises to help me. I fought a ghost from the future named Box Lunch. Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady ghost. The fighting ended up at the Nasty Burger. I blew up part of it and got the answers to the CATs stuck to my back. In an alternate timeline, I use the answers to cheat. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer ended up the Nasty Burger where they got killed. I then went to my arch-enemy's place in Wisconsin. I was so depressed that I had him remove my ghost half. I thought I was a human at the time. Once my ghost half was removed, it removed the ghost half and fused with it. The result was a creature called Dark Dan Phantom. Other names are Dark Danny Phantom, Dan Phantom, Dan Plasmius, Danny Plasmius, Dark Dan Plasmius, Dark Danny Plasmius, Phantom, and Plasmius. He killed everyone. Ten years in the future, he gained a power called the Ghostly Wail. He used that to take out Amity Park because that was the last city not destroyed. He was the most powerful ghost in existence. He told me when he tried to make sure he comes to pass that he's inevitable. I got the Ghostly Wail ten years early so the future wasn't as set in stone that he thought it was. I even told him that. After he was weak enough, I captured him in a Fenton Thermos. Clockwork, Master of Time, saved everyone when they blew up. Clockwork gave me a second chance. Dan is still in the thermos as far as I know. If he ever gets out, I will fight him and end him." I explain Dan's origins to mom and dad. "So that's how you fought you're future and won. It makes sense now." Mom says. I nod. "Well that was certainly something Danny. If you fight him again, you do have us." Dad says. "I know dad. I know." I say.

**How did you like Dan's origins told to Athena and Ares?**


End file.
